


Give you everything

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Talking about past relationship, talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light, Past Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Give you everything

When G'raha Tia aka Crystal Exarch date Kara he found something weird, is that he knew Kara have dated other people like Haurtchefant he was in the book of Dragonsong.  
She knew he mourned him but what he was wondered if they were actually dating and pass the stage of their relationship or they didn't do lots of things.  
Because when he sees Kara she is just so shy, she blushes.

One night after one of their date where they have eat together and that Kara was blushing after one term used G'raha when he called "Sweetheart"

"Can I ask you something, Sweetheart but please don't be mean" say G'raha

"What it is ?"

"Do you had past lovers and do something with them? I just know about Haurtchefant"

"Do you ask me if I'm one virgin ?" say Kara while blushing and be so red

G'raha say nothing and Kara say "I never had the time to do something with him, I never had the time, I kinda wanted the first time to be romantic, as you can have in some romance book"

G'raha kiss her and say "I will give you everything, my love, my darling, you will have everything"

Kara was crying and say "I love you"

The tears of Kara were too difficult to bear, she thought she would be strong and not fall in love again but G'raha have changed everything.  
Now she wanted everything.


End file.
